Management: This Core coordinates all IDDRC activities and sets policies for Center governance. The Directorate and Steering Committee jointly manage day-to-day operations and work with Core directors to assure efficient administration of each unit. This team meets quarterly to establish policies with respect to the admission of new projects, the provision of core services, staffing issues and general operating procedures. Internal and External Advisory Committees provide an important consultative function. The Administrative Assistant liaises with directors and users. Her/his responsibilities include: (a) Distributing timely announcements of meetings and seminars;(b) Recording minutes of Steering Committee meetings;(c) Soliciting and processing of applications for Center membership;(d) Managing the New Program Development Award: announcing the award, collating applications, responding to applicants and soliciting reviews;(e)'Organizing the monthly seminar series;(f) Maintenance of a database of users and projects;(g) Responding to all questions and problems that may arise.